1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clips for securing sheets of paper and, in particular, to clips that are adapted to grip sheets of paper while, preferably, being positioned about the corners of the sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is known to secure loose sheets of paper by utilizing various fasteners, such as staples and paperclips, among others. In this regard, double clips have been utilized that incorporate a body, typically made from a band-like plate, and a pair of fingergrips attached to the body. The body of such a double clip includes a back portion configured to have a length substantially corresponding to a maximum clipping thickness of the clip, and abutment portions extending outwardly from the back portion. Respective free ends of the abutment portions extend inwardly toward each other and abut against each other elastically. The pair of fingergrips, which typically are formed from hard metal wire, are rotatably engaged by the free ends of the abutment portions. So configured, a stack of sheets of paper may be engaged and securely retained by the clip by rotating the free ends of the two fingergrips toward the back portion of the body, and then, once engaging the back portion, towards each other, thereby spreading the free ends of the abutment portions to form an opening for placing the papers therein. Once the papers are suitably positioned, the fingergrips may be released, thus allowing the free ends of the abutment portions to be elastically urged toward each other so that the papers are secured therebetween.
As is known, the aforementioned double clip is particularly well suited for gripping a stack of sheets of paper; however, the band-like plate of the abutment portions oftentimes tends to obstruct an appreciable portion of the uppermost and lowermost sheets of such a stack from view. Therefore, there is a need for improved clips which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to a clip that is adapted to grip sheets of material, such as paper, while the clip is positioned about the corners of the sheets. In this regard, a preferred embodiment of such a clip includes a body formed from a length of band-like material. The body incorporates a back portion and first and second abutment portions extending outwardly from the body portion. Free ends of the abutment portions are formed at opposing ends of the body and are configured to engage each other. A pair of fingergrips also are provided that are configured with two legs that are spaced from each other. Each of the fingergrips include a gripping end and a pair free ends, with the free ends being retained at respective free ends of the abutment portions. Additionally, a corner-receiving opening is formed through the back portion, with the corner-receiving opening being characterized by a width greater than the spacing of the legs of the fingergrips. So configured, the corner-receiving opening may receive therethrough a corner portion of a stack of sheets of material.
An alternative embodiment of the clip includes a body, a pair of fingergrips, and means for receiving therethrough a corner portion of a stack of sheets of material.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.